


anything you want, you got it

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Face-Sitting, M/M, Malec, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: Their clothes were scattered all over the loft, making a clear path from kitchen to the bedroom, because there was no time left to waste. All Alec wanted to do all day was get his mouth on Magnus' ass, had been fantasizing about it ever since Magnus sauntered out of his office.So when Magnus whispered hotly into his ear, "How do you want me?" his voice teasing and his tongue brushing Alec's earlobe as he spoke, Alec lost the last of his composure and blurted out an eloquent,"I want you to sit on my face."OR the one where Alec uses his words and Magnus really doesn't mind





	anything you want, you got it

When Alec first started dating Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he knew some problems were bound to arise. And arise they did, because, after only a few months of dating, Alec found himself facing a very frustrating, yet at the same time, very thrilling problem.

And that problem was Magnus Bane's glorious ass.

It might have been due to Alec's inexperience when it came to the pleasures of the flesh, or the sexual frustration that ran so deep he could feel it in his bones, but Alec simply could not get enough of his boyfriend's ass. Whether it was the slap of skin on heated skin when Alec was pounding into Magnus, or just a point of leverage when Magnus was the one doing the pounding, it didn't matter. It was as if his ass had its own gravity field and Alec was powerless not to give in and touch it, grope it, _sink his teeth_ into it.

It was just so plump and soft, unlike the rest of Magnus' hard and muscled body, the smooth, caramel colored skin that gave so easily under his calloused fingers. It just drove Alec mad with desire. Especially when Magnus wore those sinfully tight jeans of his, the ones that clung to him as if they were painted onto his skin. And the way that he swayed his hips so enticingly, a smirk prominent on his face because he  _knew_ , he fucking  _knew_ what it did to Alec, how it turned him on beyond belief when he wore such outfits to the Cabinet meetings, making him unable to touch, only look and fantasize.

On more than one occasion, Alec couldn't help but drag the warlock to his office afterwards, making him lock and soundproof the room before he bent him over the table and devoured him. Alec took great joy in wiping the smirk off of Magnus' face as he worked him open with his tongue, not that Magnus ever complained. Oh, no. If anything, he encouraged it. 

He always did love corrupting Alec, especially if said corrupting took place anywhere in the Institute. Because, according to Magnus, that way he could screw both Alec _and_ the Clave. Alec couldn't argue with that logic (trust him, he tried). 

Sadly, today was one of those days where Alec had piles upon piles of paperwork waiting on his desk, and Magnus was a distraction he couldn't afford to indulge in. Not yet, anyway. Instead, they both had to settle for a bit over the clothes groping before they were whisked away by their own responsibilities, but not before making promises of continuing where they were so rudely interrupted later that night. 

Which is how they ended up here, sprawled over the golden sheets covering Magnus' bed, hot and naked and wanting. Their clothes were scattered all over the loft, making a clear path from kitchen to the bedroom, because there was no time left to waste. All Alec wanted to do all day was get his mouth on Magnus' ass, had been fantasizing about it ever since Magnus sauntered out of his office. 

So when Magnus whispered hotly into his ear, "How do you want me?" his voice teasing and his tongue brushing Alec's earlobe as he spoke, Alec lost the last of his composure and blurted out an eloquent, 

"I want you to sit on my face."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, peering at him with his curious golden eyes, and Alec was sure that his face has never been this flushed before as he awaited Magnus' response to his less than innocent request. They had never done this before, but by the angel, did Alec want to, even if he was always too embarrassed to bring it up, afraid of his boyfriend's reaction. 

It was all Magnus' fault, really. He was the one who always encouraged Alec to speak up and never hesitate to ask for what he wanted. And in Alec's defense, he _did_ ask. And now Magnus knew. 

The only question now was what he was going to do with this piece of information. 

"Are you sure?" Magnus finally asked, a tiny flicker of doubt flashing through his eyes and Alec tried not to appear too eager as he enthusiastically nodded. He was sure he failed when Magnus' expressions turned heated like never before and he rose to straddle Alec's waist. 

"How do you want to do this then?" he asked, tracing a finger over the lips on Alec's now slack mouth. "Do you want me to turn around and suck you off at the same time?" He trailed his finger lower, over the sharp edges of Alec's jaw and down to his chest where he circled one of Alec's nipples and then proceeded to pinch it, making Alec arch from the bed. "Or do you want-"

"Like this," Alec gasped out, interrupting Magnus as he grasped him by the back of his thighs and hauled his body closer until Magnus was straddling his face. "I want you like this."

"Of course, darling," Magnus said, chest heaving with labored breaths, showing that he wanted this just as much as Alec. "Anything you want."

Alec craned his neck to press kisses on the inside of Magnus' thigh and it only took him a few seconds to realize this wasn't going to work. His neck already felt uncomfortable and they hadn't even started yet. After a few seconds of thinking, he laid his head down on the pillow and used his hands that were still on Magnus' thighs to spread his legs even further and pull him down, until Magnus' ass was hovering barely a few inches from his face.  _Perfect_.

"Am I crushing you?" Magnus asked worriedly, looking down at Alec. "Do you have any trouble breathing, darling? Because if you are, we can stop-" Magnus yelped, hands clutching the headboard when Alec licked over his hole for the first time. He was so preoccupied with worrying over Alec's wellbeing that he didn't even notice when Alec's hands grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, leaving him at the perfect position for Alec to reach him with his tongue if he so pleased. 

"I'm good," Alec looked up at Magnus through his lashes, a teasing smile adorning his lips. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Yeah, I'm good. Great. Wonderful even."

Alec chuckled and blew a hot breath over the now damp skin, making the man above him shudder. "Are you really? You seem a bit tense."

"Don't tease me, shadowhunter." Magnus tried to glare at him, but the waver in his voice gave him away. He was getting desperate and Alec was loving every second of it. Magnus rarely, if ever, got so flustered - that kind of behavior usually fell under Alec's domain - and Alec was going to take full advantage of it while it lasted.

He wanted to make Magnus beg. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alec said with mock sincerity before he placed a hot, wet kiss right above the place where Magnus wanted it the most. 

Magnus groaned. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything." Another kiss was pressed onto each of his cheeks. "I'm just taking my time. You're the one who said we had all night." Alec smirked when Magnus tried to wriggle out of his hold but Alec's hands kept him firmly locked in place.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't," Magnus agreed with a sigh. "But I'm definitely not your biggest fan right now."

"Aw," Alec pouted. "Why not? Am I not making you feel good?" He emphasized his question by giving another firm lick over Magnus' hole.

"No such thing," Magnus said through gritted teeth. 

Alec hummed in response, pleased by his answer as he mouthed at Magnus' balls. He swirled his tongue around them, making sure to keep his touch gentle, as he knew Magnus' were particularly sensitive. He made the mistake of going too hard once and he ended up with a black eye. Thankfully, he was dating a warlock who took care of his bruise so he didn't have to suffer through the teasing of his siblings once they inevitably found out the truth. They were like bloodhounds when it came to seeking out things that had even the slightest potential of embarrassing him. 

"Alec," Magnus moaned when Alec pulled away once again. 

"Yes?" 

" _Please_..."

The word was whispered so quietly that if Alec wasn't paying close attention, he probably would've missed it. But he hadn't missed it, the meaning of it ringing loud and clear in his head. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was begging him, an insignificant shadowhunter to bring him pleasure, to make him fall apart using nothing other than his tongue. Alec wasn't nearly as strong of a man as he liked to believe he was, and it only took that one single word to make his resolve snap. 

Alec buried his face into the cleft between Magnus' cheeks and started licking him in earnest, making Magnus choke out a sob that only spurred Alec on. He licked and sucked and prodded his hole eagerly until he slipped inside and Magnus moaned so loud Alec almost came on the spot. The hands on Magnus' ass encouraged him to start moving and in no time, Magnus was fucking himself on Alec's tongue and it was everything Alec had fantasized about and more. 

Alec watched, enthralled as one of Magnus' hands went from the headboard and to his cock, and Alec followed his example as his other hand left finger-shaped bruises on the warlocks' ass. That thought alone was enough to send him over the edge, and Magnus followed only a few seconds later, crying out and gripping the headboard so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was genuinely surprised the headboard was still in one piece. 

Magnus stayed bent over Alec, breaths still coming out in harsh pants and knees trembling while Alec stroked his thighs, breathing heavily himself. Soon enough, both of them calmed down and Alec pulled Magnus down from his previous position until Magnus was sprawled right beside him with his head tucked under Alec's chin. 

"So... this was fun," Alec said after a while and Magnus snorted and turned his head so he could kiss Alec on the lips. 

"Fun, indeed," Magnus agreed. "I'm glad you told me."

"Me, too." Alec was silent for a few moments before he hesitantly asked, "Do you think we can do it again sometime?" 

"Definitely," Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness, and then he frowned. "But I do have one condition." 

"Anything," Alec blurted out without thinking and Magnus gave him a fond look. 

"Next time," he said, placing a kiss on the corner of Alec's mouth, "I want to tie you up so you're the one who's at _my_ mercy. Consider it payback for the torture you put me through today. That was very mean of you." Magnus pouted and looked accusingly at his boyfriend.  

"My poor baby," Alec kissed the pout off of Magnus' lips, just like he does every time Magnus gets dramatic. "How will I ever make it up to you?" 

"I might have an idea or two..." Magnus' hand moved down his chest until it was dangerously close to Alec's already half hard cock. "If you think you're up for it?" 

"For you? Always."

Magnus' answering smile made it really hard for Alec to resist kissing him, so he didn't even try.

They had the entire night ahead of them, after all. 


End file.
